TOUT UNE HISTOIRE ecrite avec miss yuki
by moji
Summary: QUAND TOUT COMMENCE PAR UN ACOUCHEMENT ET FINI DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN!


TOUTE UNE HISTOIRE…LES ACCOUCHEMENTS !!!

Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! cria Harry

Un Ron livide s'approcha d'Harry comme un zombie.

Dans la pièce d'à côté

'mione ! Pousse pas Respire ! Pousse pas RESPIRE !!!!

Quand soudain déboula un homme non-identifier qui fonça dans le blond qui ne si attendais pas et se prit le mur de plein fouée.

Dray arrête de raconter des conneries !! 'Mione respire RESPIRE!!! Cria Harry paniqué.

Hermione sous la douleur et énervé par les cris de ses deux amis devient hystérique en demandant son mari.

Ron ! Ramène ton cu ! Fait dégager ses deux idiots et emmène moi à l'hôpital sinon tu éliras domicile sur le canapé !

J'arrive 'mione… j'arrive ! répéta l'appelé.

Dix minutes plus tard arrivé à l'hôpital.

Hermione et Ron sont pris en charge par les médecins. Hermione couché dans un brancard et Ron dans une chaise roulante, tous deux conduits dans la salle d'accouchement.

Pendant ce temps là

Drago boude.

Allez Dray steuuuhh-plaiit ! Boude plus, BOUDE PLUS !!

NON ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais ! Tu as failli abimer mon visage, tu entends mon VISAGE ! Moi la 8eme merveille du monde !!

Oui Dray tu es magnifique, splendide, unique, superbe, sexy, bandant…et mignon.

Tous au long de la tirade de Harry, Drago était passé sous tout les stades, de la fierté, passant à la lubricité puis se terminant par la colère.

Un MALFOY n'est pas _Mignon_ !

Oui mais tu es Mon Malfoy.

…

Je ferais tous se que tu veux mais pardonne-moi !

Drago réfléchit à la proposition, dans le couloir désert, repérant une porte très intéressante le « Placard à Balais ».

Alors comme sa je suis Ton Malfoy, suis moi et prouve le moi.

Drago détourna le regard du placard se mettent a regardé Harry avec un grand sourire. Puis se levant tandis la main à Harry qui la lui prit se dirigeant vers ce même placard.

Salle d'accouchement

Ron au sol, agonisant.

Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Weasley, fit une petite voix

URGH…

On va vous faire une petite piqure revigorante.

…piqure…

Ron rouvrant les yeux aperçu l'aiguille.

NON ! AU MEURTRE ! AU SECOURD !

Parti se cacher derrière Hermione en continuant de crier. Crie perçu par tout l'hôpital.

Dans le placard

Dray, Dray ta entendu ?

On s'en fou Harry, continu… supplia le blond

Harry recommença à l'embrasser. Un baiser passionner déviant derrière son oreille puis descendant vers la clavicule et se terminant au téton.

Drago appréciant sa douce torture n'était plus que gémissement. Termina d'hotté la chemise de Harry tout en se frottant sur celui-ci.

De plus en plus excité, Harry commença à baissé le pantalon de Drago.

Le blond de son côté dégrafa la ceinture du brun. Après avoir ouvert son pantalon, il glissa sa main dans le calçons et pris l'érection du brun puis commença un lent va-et-vient.

Encore heureux qu'ils ont pensé à placé un sort de silence et de fermeture sinon le personnel passant dans le couloir aurait entendu des gémissements et des cris…

Tous ce qui se passa par la suite ne regarde que Drago, Harry et le placard.

Salle d'accouchement

Mes félicitations, Monsieur et Madame Weasley pour votre petit garçon.

Une infirmière apportant dans les bras d'une Hermione épuisé un petit bébé emmitouflé dans un drap bleu.

Bienvenu Erwan Fred Weasley, prononça la maman.

Ron ému aux larmes d'être père et que son fils a pour deuxième prénom celui de son frère disparu, embrassa le front de son enfant avec émotion et sa femme avec amour.

C'est a se moment qu'arriva un Drago et un Harry débraillé.

HARRY ! LA FOUINE ! JE SUIS PAPA ! cria un Ron des plus heureux.

Ravi pour toi la belette, souris la dite fouine.

Pour une fois Harry ne fis pas attention aux surnoms employé et préféras se rapproché de sa meilleure amie.

Alors ma 'mione, comment te sens tu ?

Epuisée mais au comble du bonheur.

Hermione détacha ses yeux de son fils pour regarder son ami, le détailla de haut en bas.

Alors comme sa tu préfère sauter Drago plutôt que d'apporté ton soutient en étend ici.

Euh…je… Drago et moi nous…euh…

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air coupable qu'afficher le brun, qui lui aussi se rejoignis au fou rire. Une fois passé, Drago enlaça Harry par derrière et Ron pris la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

Bon, commença la jeune femme, il lui faut un parrain à mon bébé et je veux que se soit toi Drago !

Quoi ?! s'écria le blond.

La fouine ? s'écria au même moment un Ron sidéré.

Tout as fait chéri, je l'AI décidé et TU choisiras la marraine, défia Hermione de se faire contredire par le roux.

Ok ! La fouine parrain.

J'accepte avec grand plaisir 'mione, sourit Drago

Ron continua à marmonner « la fouine parrain » un moment en marchant en rond dans la salle avant de s'évanouir au sol, sous le rire des autres.

Trop d'émotion peut nuire gravement à la santé mentale.

Deux mois plus tard

Cela fait quelque semaine que Drago ne se sent pas très bien. Il a des sautes d'humeur, il vomit… Harry s'inquiète pour son amour.

Dray, chéri tu ne pense pas que tu devrais allez chez un médecin ? proposa timidement Harry.

Il n'en n'est pas question ! JE trouverai tous seul ce que j'ai !

Mais Dray quand moi je suis malade tu me conduis TOUJOURS à St Mangouste !

Mais 'Ryry d'amour se n'est pas pareil ! Toi tu es si fragile.

Ne raconte pas de bêtise, moi fragile ?! Oublie tu que j'ai survécu à Voldemort, aux Mangemort a de nombreuse batailles ?!

Drago a le mérite de rougir devant les arguments d'Harry. Après un moment de silence et de débat intérieur pour le blond, Drago reprend la parole.

D'accord j'irais voir un médecin, dit-il résigner.

YOUPI ! s'écria le brun en sautillant, J'ai réussit !

Le bruns se calma peut à peut. Se retourne vers son compagnon.

Je t'accompagne, dit-il dans un ton qui n'attend aucune réplique.

Pendant que Harry était partit se préparé, Drago affalé sur le canapé profite d'être à l'abri des regards, plaçant un sort de silence, exprima sa panique.

Un..Un.. Mé..Médecin ! Courage Drago !tu es courageux tu peux le faire ! Nan !!! il s'effondre au sol limite s'arrachant les cheveux. Veux pas !!! VEUX PAS !!! tapant des pieds et des poings sur le sol comme un enfant.

Quand Harry revient au salon, Drago était assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé en main. A le voir comme ça on ne croirait jamais qu'il avait quelque minute plus tôt fais une crise d'angoisse. Ces vêtements lisses, ses cheveux bien en place et les traits de son visage détendu.

Je suis prêt o peut y allez, prononça 'ry.

D'accord allons-y.

Dray se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cheminé.

Saint Mangouste

Les flammes vert l'entourant et il se retrouva à l'hôpital, il n'a pas longtemps à attendre le brun qui lui tomba dans les bras. Harry n'arrive toujours pas à atterrir normalement, après quelque temps Drago à pris l'habitude et le rattrape toujours.

Harry tous sourire se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda à la secrétaire si ils peuvent voir un médecin.

Bien sûr monsieur, veuillez patienter un moment que je prévienne l'un de nos médecin présent.

Merci !

Puis Harry rejoins Drago. Attendant main dans la main le fameux médecin.

Harry regarde ! pouffa Drago.

Venant vers l'accueil un homme ; les cheveux hirsute, pire qu'Harry, sa veut tout dire… Une Blousse de toutes les couleurs et des « peace and love » était dessus.

Harry essaya d'étouffer son fou rire.

Si sa c'est un médecin, je plain le patient !

Les deux compères mort de rire, jusqu'à ce que le guignol…oups…Médecin ne s'arrête devant eux pour se présenté.

Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Johnny Merchoing. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusque dans un des cabinets.

C'est par automatisme qu'ils le suivirent jusque dans le cabinet, pétrifier de savoir que les fameux patient plain c'était eux-mêmes.

Alors que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs Potter-Malfoy ?

Même pas étonné qu'il connaisse leur nom ayant était en photo dans les journaux presque une fois par mois depuis l'aveu de leur relation. C'est le brun qui se repris le premier.

Et bien Docteur, c'est pour mon compagnon, il est malade le matin, a des saute d'humeur…et patati et patata…

Bien, Monsieur si vous voulais bien enlever votre haut et vous allongé ici, demanda le médecin en montrant une sorte de brancard.

Drago s'exécuta docilement. Une fois couché, le docteur prononça plusieurs sorts avec des gestes compliqué.

Ecouter, vous n'êtes pas malade, j'ai tous vérifier, mais je peux juste vous dire qu'en quinze ans de carrière c'est la première fois que je vois un homme enceinte.

Les yeux ouvert en grand, bouche tombante du blond et brun.

Pardon ?! cria les deux amants.

Vous attendez un bébé, reprit le médecin.

Un Harry évanouie au sol, un Drago évanouit sur le lit et un médecin pouffant de rire les laissant en chantant c'est le papa pingouin.

Un peu moins de 7 mois plus tard

HARRY ! J'en ai MARRE, j'en peu plus !

Qui a-t-il mon amour ?

Regarde-moi ! Je ne ressemble à rien, je suis une grosse baleine émasculé !

Mais non mon chou, pense que tu n'as encore que quelque jour à tenir et que tu porte la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais m'offrir.

Et la déboulant dans le salon, les deux meilleurs amis du brun.

Mais oui la fouine, tu es et restera l'unique baleine…

… Ron ! Il ne faut jamais vexer une femme/homme enceinte, le réprimanda sa femme.

Harry, rouge de colère.

Vous allez arrêter, oui ! Vous me le faite pleurer !

Snif…snif…snif…

Du calme mon chérie, du calme.

Drago dans les bras de son homme se calma progressivement et une fois les larmes tarie demanda à Hermione où est son petit d'ange Erwan.

Il est chez mamie Weasley.

Drago réalisant son impolitesse demanda à Harry de l'aider à se lever. Une fois debout répondant au principe d'une maîtresse de maison leur apporta du thé.

Le trio discutait sur le nouveau livre de DCFM de Remus pendant que le blond, répondant à une envie présente, se trouve dans la salle de bain sur les toilettes.

**ХХХ**

Drago assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

J'ai mal ! Mal au ventre ! En plus sa fait dix minutes que je suis assis la dessus ! C'est quand que j'ai fini !

Soupirant, il baissa la tête pour observé sa partie intime, changé a cause de la potion qu'il prend depuis maintenant une semaine, se mit à crier.

HHAAARRRYYYY !!!!

**ХХХ**

Les trois comparses entendant le crie du blond se regarder d'abord dans le blanc des yeux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry déboule le premier dans les toilettes en courant.

Drago qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

'ry ! J'accouche ! y a la tête, y a la tête !

Un Harry paniqué se met à courir dans tous les sens.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!!

Chopant Hermione, il la secoue comme un prunier.

Dis-moi se que je dois faire !

STOP !

Tous le monde s'arrête de bouger et de crier au ton de la jeune femme.

Drago, tu te lève calmement et tu t'allonge devant moi. Harry tu va chercher du linge propre. Et toi Ron tu fais bouillir de l'eau.

S'exécutant, Hermione installe Drago, chaque jambe poser sur une chaise, le calmant en lui parlant doucement.

Drago, tous va bien ce passer. Quand je te vais compter jusqu'à trois, tu te mettras à pousser. Ecoute attentivement tous se que je vais te dire. Sa va faire mal, je le sais, mais pensent à la joie que procure une naissance, à la joie d'Harry, à Erwan qui va avoir un compagnon de jeux et surtout à toi qui va être papa.

Je te fais entièrement confiance.

Harry et Ron de retour dans la salle de bain. Donnant tous ce qui a été demandé par Hermione.

Harry réalisant la nudité de son époux mit Ron à la porte en s'écriant :

Mais sa va pas de mater les fesses de mon homme ! Elles ne sont qu'a moi !

Eh ! Mais….Spong…Crack.

Un Ron derrière la porte le nez en sang.

Harry ! Entendons hurler de l'autre côté de la porte.

Hermione reprenant les commandes.

Harry met toi à côté de Drago et tien lui la main.

Ok, s'exécuta Harry.

Bien Drago, à trois, un…deux…trois. Pousse.

Poussant, criant de douleur et broyant la main d'Harry. Jusqu'à se qu'on entende des pleures et une Hermione un sourire jusqu'à l'oreille.

Les garçons vous avaient une magnifique petite fille.

Emu jusqu'aux larmes, les deux pères observe leur petit ange.

Hermione laissant entrer Ron se retourna vers les nouveaux parents.

Comment allez vous l'appelez ?

Ce regardant tendrement dans les yeux, une synchronisation parfaite.

Lily Narcissa Potter Malfoy.

Et ainsi débuta la vie la vie de famille d'Harry et Drago. Leur premier enfant ne fut pas la dernière et fut suivi de nombreux frère et sœur.

Fin.


End file.
